The battery charge of a mobile device is limited and can inconvenience the user of the device when the battery power is too low to properly support functionality on the device. In many instances, the user of the mobile device may not have the capability to immediately plug the mobile device into a charger to recharge the battery. Therefore, under these circumstances, it would be convenient if the user could charge his mobile device from another person's mobile device.
With that said, the other person must take precaution not to provide too much of a charge from her device that would leave her in a position in which the battery charge of her mobile device will become too low to properly support functionality on her device before she has had an opportunity to recharge her device. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure herein is presented.